


Shots in the Dark

by minnieears



Series: Catastrophe Clones [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: CT-5597 | Jesse Deserved Better, F/M, Fives is still a little shit, Honestly I just really like writing about the clones, Hurt CT-5597 | Jesse, I am not good at tagging, Jesse deserves love, Lighthearted romance, Rex is depressed but we love him for it, The tags will change, flirty fun, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Working nights as a bartender at 79's was never an average job. There is always someone or something going wrong, leading to an exciting nighttime routine. However, a new face at the bar brings about unexpected challenges.Jesse is a good man but his duties to the Republic often make life significantly more complicated.This is part of my collection of clone reader inserts! :)
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Original Female Character(s), CT-5597 | Jesse & Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Original Character(s), CT-5597 | Jesse/You
Series: Catastrophe Clones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040209
Comments: 37
Kudos: 52





	1. Normal Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all welcome to the third installment of Catastrophe Clones! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think and/or which clone should get his reader insert fic next!!
> 
> As always thank you for supporting my clone addiction

I sighed, handing another round to the rowdy 104th crew surrounding my bar, watching at the poor girl with them nearly choked on her drink. I shook my head, realizing that it was likely that she had no idea the sheer amount she was consuming I found myself hoping that these men were as respectful as many of the other clones who had made their appearance in the bar since we had opened last year.

Plastering on my usual smile, I began working on the next round of drinks for the quiet Captain at the back of the bar, knowing that he generally tipped well from the few times he had come in in the past. Tonight he appeared somber in comparison to the other times I had made his acquaintance, seemingly content to drown his sorrows in a bottle of cheap liquor. I left him to it, mindful that with that particular individual, there was generally a much rougher crowd likely to make their appearance.

The 501st men knew how to party, of that much Iw as certain. I still remembered the first time I had served them, watching in abject horror as the one they called Hardcase all but threw one of his brothers across my bar. It was a miracle we were still standing after that night if I was being honest with myself. 

No sooner had I thought of them then I saw the first flash of blue armor, I rolled my eyes realizing it was one of my regulars.

‘Fives,” I greeted the usually goofy man at the bar. “What can I get for ya?”

“That woman’s number,” he chuckled, gesturing towards the poor girl who had come in with the 104th. I shook my head at him.

“I think she’s GAR-A, you won’t stand a chance,” I laughed. Fives threw his hand over his heart, an exaggerated grimace of pain spreading across his face.

“You wound me, Shots,” he laughed, winking playfully at me. I rolled my eyes, good naturally.

“Where’s the rest of your crew,” I laughed, gesturing to the relatively empty bar. “Usually, when you boys are in town I can’t keep my shelves stocked.”

“Only a small group this time, we earned leave for good behavior.”

“You? Good behavior? Don’t go lying to me,” I laughed, handing him a second shot. “On the house.” Fives raised his glass to me, smiling slightly. 

“I’m serious, we just got off special assignment,” he chuckled, draining the drink in a single smooth motion. “Got caught up with all that business with the Senator of Batuu.” I smiled, remembering the media coverage surrounding the event. 

“You’ll have to come in early tomorrow and tell me all about it,” I smiled, winking at the man, who simply shook his head.

“You only want me for the gossip,” he smirked. I shrugged, turning around to grab clean glasses from the bar behind me. 

“Well, if I wanted you for anything else I wouldn’t warn you to stop talking to me before the Aux gets over here, without her dancing partner, I might add,” I smiled. One of my favorite parts of this job was setting up the clones with a date for the night. It was fun to watch them all unwind, the stress of the war leaving them for at least a dance. Fives tossed me a credit, laughing as I expertly caught it, twirling it between my fingers for a moment before grabbing my glasses once again.

“What would I do without my best wing woman,” he smiled widely before turning to the girl, striking up an easy conversation. I chuckled, allowing one of the other bartenders to serve them for a moment, noticing a new face approaching from beside the nearly catatonic Captain.

“What’s your poison,” I smiled at the clone, who looked as though he had already had a few drinks prior to arriving at the bar. The Captain groaned, barely lifting his head to notice the clone beside him.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” the man smiled at me, his smile lighting up his face completely. “I also wouldn’t be opposed to some company.”

“Get in line dear,” I smiled, handing his a pale blue drink. The man laughed good naturedly, taking up a seat beside the quiet Captain. 

The night began to blur together, the two men from the 501st not moving or talking to one another for the majority of the night. The few times I saw Fives he was still with his Aux girl, making me smile when I realized that Fives was likely in over his head.

“Last call,” I shouted out, watching as half of the bar came hurdling forward to settle and buy a final drink. I worked quickly, collecting tips as quickly as I could. We somehow managed to clean up in record time, a fact I was grateful for given my early morning in the shop. I watched as the bar emptied out, the last stragglers dragging one another through the heavy doors as we finished the dishes and began locking up, distributing the credits equally amongst ourselves.

“See ya tomorrow, Shots,” my coworker waived as we exited into the back alley, heading in opposite directions. I sighed, pulling my jacket tighter to my sides as I began walking down the creepy alleyway towards my shop. 

I had barely made it to the mouth of the alley, when a rough hand grabbed me, pulling me abruptly off of my feet. I shrieked, throwing my elbow back into the warm stomach of the mugger. 

“Help,” I shrieked, knowing there were easily a hundred clones at the end of the alley who would have no problem helping me. The mugger approached me again, a sharp blade at his side. I stumbled backwards, reaching into my bag, searching for the small knife I kept for instances like this one. 

“Give me your purse,” the man hissed, taking another large step towards me. I shook my head. 

“I have nothing of value,” I snapped, slowly raising my hands, my knife nowhere to be found. “I’m just a bartender.” Behind the man I saw a dark shadow slowly growing and held my breath, hoping whatever it was wound save me. 

A loud crash filled the night, the mugger falling to his knees with a scream of pain.

“Now, is that any way to treat a lady,” the man laughed, the faint streetlight revealing the handsome face of a clone. I let out a sigh of relief, lowing my hands slowly as the man approached me, knocking the knife out of the now unconscious man’s hand.

“Are you alright,” he asked, reaching his hand out towards me. I nodded, allowing him to stear me out of the back alley and onto the significantly more crowded streets. I nodded.

“Thank you, ah-“

“Name’s Jesse,” he smiled widely. 

“You were at the bar next to Captain…Rex is it,” I questioned my memory for a moment unsure of the sullen man’s name. Jesse laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, he was down for the count for the day, a woman’s got him feeling some type of way,” Jesse’s laugh was contagious and I found myself chuckling along with him to the joke. 

“Well, thank you for saving me, Jesse,” I smiled. “If you come back to the bar tomorrow, drinks are on me.”

“Excellent,” the man smiled, pausing for a moment. “Ah, would it be alright if I walked you home? I would hate to see you have another issue.”

“Of course,” I smiled, grateful for the assistance. “I only live two blocks down the road.” 

Jesse and I walked slowly, our paces instinctively matching one another as we fell into a comfortable silence for a moment. The familiar streets allowing for me to focus on the events of the night instead of my direction. We remained silent for the first block before Jesse paused for a moment at the intersecton. 

“Ah, I’m afraid I never got your name,” he smiled, scratching the back of his neck slightly in discomfort. I smiled widely.

“I’m (Y/N), but most people call me Shots.”

“Why do they call you that,” Jesse laughed.

“Because I make the strongest shots in the galaxy and that’s a fact,” I smiled smugly as Jesse let out another reverberating laugh. We continued walking, finding that the conversation came east now.

“Well, that’s a pretty tall claim for such a short lady,” he laughed. I crossed my arms in mock irritation before smiling widely. I paused in front of my shop, the worn doors unremarkable in reaction to the storefronts surrounding it. I had opened my seamstress shop nearly six months before but found that it was not quite making enough to make ends meet. My job at 79’s made up the difference.

‘I’ll tell you what, Jesse,” I smiled. “Stop by tomorrow and I’ll prove it to you.” The clone smiled widely, pausing for a moment before nodding.

“You’re on, Shots.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!

I woke the next morning early, feeling as though I had slept on the hardest surface known to man. It was not far off but I still felt as though it could be worse than sleeping on the floor in my own shop. 

When I had decided to open my own seamstress storefront, I had decided to go all in. I had sold everything I had, from the clothes on my back to my small home which had boarded on the outskirts of the Capital City. Finding this little place had allowed me to fulfill my dream. It was challenging, as event in the fact I was still working nights at the bar and sleeping on a roll out cot in my back room, but it was worth it to see people coming into my store everyday and finding something they would use for their special day. 

In the few short month since our opening I had made gowns for countless events. From weddings to the Senate floor I could make it happen. I prided myself on the quality and skill that went into each design and challenged my customers to find a more skilled individual for the job.

So far, no one had been able to top my quality or price, which was slowly beginning to build my reputation in the eyes of the higher class clientele of the Capital. 

I stretched allowing myself a moment before going into the back of my store and changing from my loose shirt I had made to sleep in into a more fitted attire becoming of a seamstress. 

I generally tried to open before the morning crowds rolled through the shopping district, knowing that commute times brought in the most foot traffic to my small storefront. Unlocking my front door I quickly arranged my window front displays, showing my newest imported fabrics alongside the magnum opus of my collection, a commission for the renowned Senator Padme Amidala, her signature high neckline adding to the quiet elegance of the piece. 

I made myself look busy, adjusting the hem to a gorgeous silver a-line I had sewn recently, in the hopes one of the numerous rich Senator’s who frequented the streets would take a liking to it. I attempted to avoid the very entrance of my store, knowing that my own hovering would be my downfall if I was not careful. 

I remained by the dresses for the next hour, watching as countless individuals glanced past my open door, instead opting for the caff shop across the street. I did not blame them, if I could afford a nice drink, I would have happily have been alongside them. I turned from the door, hoping to avoid the swirling depression that came along with each failed customer. I instead decided to begin working on a new item, analyzing the endless spools of fabric behind my register in search of inspiration.

"Perhaps the yellow," I muttered quietly to myself, mentally calculating the yardage I would need to complete a simply day dress. I groaned realizing I would likely need to order stock again soon. 

“I’m impartial to the blue,” a man’s voice pulled me from my thoughts, causing me to jump. I turned quickly, ready to greet the customer. Men tended to spend more than women and any little bit would help at the moment. 

Jesse chuckled, as I whirled on him, my smile only faltering slightly when Ir realized it was not a customer but rather the hero of the previous night. I unconsciously straightened my hair as I greeted the attractive man. He held two large cups of caff in his hands. He quietly handed me one, smiling slightly as though this was the most normal thing in the world, despite our brief introduction the night pervious, I found I was comfortable with him in my store. His presence feeling right despite the fact I had no basis for such a feeling. 

“I didn’t know how you take it, and my brother told me you’re not supposed to show up to a woman’s home without a gift. Though I suppose this is your store,” Jesse looked around for a moment, before his eyes settled once again on me. 

“Thank you,” I smiled before taking a small sip, further pleased that the order was right. For a moment I questioned the blind trust I had for the man before me before I shrugged it off.

I would worry about it when it became an issue, I decided. If he had wanted to hurt me he would have done so the night before. 

“So, what brings you here, this morning,” I smiled. Jesse shrugged.

“Wanted to see if you were alright,” he said gently as though it was obvious. “Besides I wanted to see if you were still good for that drink tonight.” I laughed.

“Leave it to a trooper to ensure he is getting served, I’ll be at 79’s as soon as I close shop around here tonight, first round for you and your boys is on me.” Jesse shook his head. 

“The boys aren’t coming tonight,” he smiled widely. “The Captain is all depressed, Fives is still disappointed from his spectacle last night, and Kix says drinking is bad for us.” 

“Well then, I suppose you can have four on me,” I winked, placing my coffee down on the counter. The man smiled widely, placing his own cup beside mine. 

“I was actually wondering if you had a night off,” he asked quietly. “I would prefer having the drink with you.” I smiled, blushing slightly.

“Are you trying to ask me out,” I laughed slightly, watching as the clone rapidly began turning red. 

“Of course not," Jesse feigned annoyance at the thought. "Was simply implying that I would prefer to have a companion than sit alone at a bar all night while a pretty lady flirts with all the other men."

"So you think I'm pretty," I smiled. The clone chuckled.

"Fine, you caught me," he laughed. "So, can I take you out?"

"I'm off tomorrow night," I smiled up at the mischievous man. I found his understated humor made me feel as though everything was right in the world. 

"Then I will pick you up here," he smiled widely, the bright look lighting up his entire form until he shone like the suns. 

"Oh, and Shots," he all but yelled over his shoulder at me. "I was serious about the blue, I think it would look nice on you." I shook my head.

"If I made things that looked good on me I wouldn't have a business,' I shouted after him, playfully tossing a spool of thread after him. Jesse chuckled catching it before it could reach the floor. He pocketed the small bundle and exited the store, his laugher hanging behind him as the chimes jingled.


	3. ARC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you all for the continued support on all of my fics! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know your thoughts!

The rest of the day was slow, with few customers coming into my shop. I found that during the day I received little in the way of foot traffic and would often resort to making new show pieces to pass the time. Taking Jesse’s suggestion I began working on a long blue dress, making sure to incorperate some whites into the delicate layers, for dimension. I found myself growing detached as I worked, my hands moving rapidly across the fabric as I escaped into the delicate draping. 

A gentle knock on the door startled me out of my trance. I jumped to my feet, knocking over the half completed work with a loud crash. At the door a woman stood, her hair pulled loose around her face, a hood concealing most of her features. She looked familiar but I could not place her specifically. 

"Hi," I greeted as I scrambled to collect my mess, embarrassed that my clumsy nature could potentially lose me a customer. “Welcome to the shop, what can I do for you today?”

“I was wondering if you did custom orders,” the woman appeared nervous, looking over her shoulder before lowering her dark hood.

“Senator,” I gasped, turning fully to the woman. “I am so sorry I did not recognize you.”

“Well that was the point,” she laughed lightly, shaking her hair out as she did so. 

“Of course, I would be honored to make custom order for you. What do you have in mind?”

“I bought some fabric on my travels and I would like a gown made from it,” she said softly. I smiled widely, looking forward to the challenge. 

“My speciality, do you have it with you?” The woman held out a small swatch of soft blue fabric. Holding it for a moment I paused, the quality was far beyond even the best in my store and likely cost quite a bit. 

"This is Batuu Silk,” I nodded. "A lovely fabric, excellent for detail work.” 

“It was a gift,” the Senator said softly, her eyes following the small piece as I held it to the light. I nodded. 

“Is there any designs you have in mind,” I asked turning to face her fully, mentally measuring her for my calculation. “I have some samples If you would like?”

“That won’t be necessary,” she smiled slightly. “I just need something that will expand a bit with me.”

“So you’re pregnant.” I laughed. The woman flushed.

“Um-“

“No worries, ma’am when I’m done with this no one will be able to tell,” I winked. 

“That would be excellent,” the woman paused for a moment, not knowing how to address me. 

“The name’s (Y/N),” I smiled. “But everyone calls me Shots.”

“Well Shots, funnily enough we have the same name,” the woman smiled slightly at the irony. I nodded remembering the near constant coverage of the woman only a few days before. Our shared name had been on every screen, as they detailed her ordeal across the HoloNet. Saving the Senator had been the headline of the HoloNews for nearly a week now, it was growing old. 

We wrapped up the transaction quickly, with the Senator promising to bring the rest of her fabric later in the week when I had completed some sketches.

I spent the rest of the day drawing out my plans for the Senator’s gown as well as a matching baby carrier, which was subtle enough to have her carrying her child without drawing attention to them. I became lost once again in the work, not pausing until I had ten sketches total laid out in front of me. I became so enraptured in the work that I failed to notice the sun setting or my rapidly approaching shift. 

I wound up running into 79’s as the doors opened for the night, my manager shooting me a harsh glare. 

“Shots, you’re too caught up in that shop of yours,” he scolded as I raced behind the bar to begin my prep work. I shook my head, irritated that he would did not understand what I was trying to do.

“Just trying to make ends meet,” I smiled, placing my bottles on the small rack for the night. “I’m making the special tonight the Fuzzy TanTan.”

“It’s whatever you want, kid, but you need to figure out your priorities,” he shrugged. “You could have a future here.” 

“No offense,” I said airly, “but that sounds like a fate worse than the war.” The manager rolled his eyes at me.

“No freebees tonight,” he snapped at me, turning to return to his place in the back office. I rolled my eyes, deciding a few free drinks would not bankrupt the bar. 

“Long time no see,” Jesse greeted, taking up residence on my end of he bar. I smiled, pleased to see him so soon. Without saying anything I handed him a shot, watching as his face twisted.

“Shots,” he choked out. “That was disgusting.”

“I never said they taste good,” I laughed collecting his glass. “I only said that they were strong.” Jesse nodded. 

“My mistake," he smirked. “Don’t let me distract you, I just wanted to stop in for a while.”

“Well don’t go anywhere,” I smiled. “If my morning in the shop is anything to go by we’re going to be dead tongiht.”

“I’ll be here,” Jesse winked, leaning back slightly in his stool. My prediction came to fruition as the largest group to come in was three clones claiming to be ARC Troopers.

“I was promoted by Captain Rex himself,” one argued, leaning across the counter slightly. I suppressed my eye roll and smiled politely, nodding along to the obviously exaggerated war stories. 

“Wow, you sure must see a lot,” I said putting on my flintiest voice. If they were drunk enough to lie about rank then they were drunk enough to over tip. Across the bar, I heard a low laugh, followed by a coughing fit. I pressed my lips together, in an attempt to suppress my laughter at Jesse's antics.

“What’s so funny, shiny,” the flirtatious clone snapped at Jesse. 

“ARC Troopers, eh?” Jesse raised his glass to them, in mock cheers. “Funnily enough, I know a few of those.”

“Like who,” the second clone snapped. 

“My ol’ buddy Fives recently got accepted into the program,” Jesse smiled again. “What were your names again?”

“We didn’t-“

“Ah, yeah makes sense since you’re not 501st,” Jesse snapped. “Stolen valor is a crime gentlemen.”

“What would you know about the 501st,” the first clone snapped. I groaned, realizing my tip was already out the window for the night. 

“Well,” Jesse drained his glass, balancing it on one edge as the traced the lip with his figer. “I know some people.”

“We all know some people.”

“What’s your rank, soldier,” the clone who had been shamelessly flirting with me snapped at Jesse, rising from the counter to level him with a steady glare. 

“Name’s Jesse, CT-5597, ARC Lieutenant of the 501st,” he smirked. “And I do believe that you’re making the young woman behind the counter uncomfortable, so why don’t you leave her a nice big tip and head out before I find your marching orders and report to your Commander.”

The men threw handfuls of credits down before scrambling out of the bar, without a single word. 

“Thanks,” I laughed turning to Jesse. “So Lieutenant, huh?” Jesse shrugged.

“I stretched the truth a bit,” Jesse admitted leaning against the counter. “Rex recommended me for ARC training, but Echo and Fives had to go and be war heroes on me, so eventually they’ll get around to training me up, in the meantime I'm just a trooper like the rest.”

“So you just did the exact same thing those clones were attempting with me,” I laughed. Jesse threw his hand over his heart.

“I would never, I was simply protecting the poor bartender from their sad advances,” he wiggled his finger at me, playfully. 

“So you were just as tired of hearing them as I was,” I laughed, wiping down the counter in the empty bar. Jesse opened his mouth to respond but was promptly interrupted. 

“Shots,” the manager yelled from the back. “We’re dead and you were late, you’re being cut for the night.” I nodded irritated at the pay cut but knowing better than to argue. I quickly collected my jacket and began back towards the back door. Jesse was no longer in his seat as I passed and for a moment I was dissapointed, having wanted to say goodbye. 

“Hey wait up,” he called as I passed through the door. “I was just settling up.” I smiled and slowed my gait allowing him to catch up as we continued towards my shop.

“So, what’s his problem,” Jesse rolled his eyes towards 79’s my manager’s face clearly outlined against the office window. I shook my head. 

“Just overly interested in money,” I laighed. “He doesn’t like that I have my own life outside of the bar.”

“Understandable, work and real life are difficult to balance,” the usually goofy man paused as he spoke, contemplating his words for a moment. I laughed, wanting to keep the atmosphere light. 

“I’m sure you know all about that.”

“Hey, you wound me, I am an upstanding member of the Grand Army of the Repub-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know you and every clone that comes into that bar,” I laughed as we reached the shop. I paused in front of the door for a moment. 

“Thank you for walking me home, Jesse,” I smiled. He simply shrugged.

“Gotta make sure that no one endangers that date I have planned with you tomorrow,” he smiled. I blushed slightly, having forgotten about that for the moment. It had been a long time since I had gone on an actual date. 

“Pick me up at close?”

“Not a minute later.”


	4. Dates and Deep Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one! I have finals so I have been having a tough time finding time to work on this story and get my assignments in order! But here is a nice little chapter until I can take enough time to really work on this one :)
> 
> Also, I am considering further expanding this series, so are there any clones you would like to see get their own story?

The next day moved rather, quickly all things considered. the shop was relatively busy given the fact it was a week day and many of the people who came in made custom orders, much to my delight. 

Around lunch time, I flipped on the HoloNet News and saw that there was going to be a gala for the first annual Chancellor's Medal of Honor recipients and I grew excited. A Gala meant that the Senators and some of their staff would need new formal attired and that was exactly the type of attention my little store needed. I smiled realizing that there was an easy way to get my name out there.

Changing the design for the Senator of Batuu's dress to be more formal with a removable outer layer so it could be reused as an everyday staple item was easy, and I quickly forwarded her the sketch, offering to Half my normal price should she choose the design. The woman answered me nearly immediately refusing the discount and agreeing to wear it to the Gala. I was thrilled and immediately set to work attempting to determine the exact supplies I would need once she brought in her fabric. 

I got so caught up in my work once again that I barely noticed the day passing by until the last customer strolled in, a bride looking for a simple gown on short notice. I quickly helped her go through the available samples before agreeing to design a dress for her based upon one she had seen on the HoloNet. 

Jesse arrived five minutes before I closed the store for the night, watching as I rang up the last customer. Brides were some of my favorite clients to work with, as they were often thrilled to be here, let alone to find or design their perfect dress.

“I will have the sketches to you by tomorrow so we can make a decision by this time next week," I smiled a the woman left the shop, following her to lock the door behind her. Jesse was leaning against the counter, watching my every move as I followed her towards the front of the store. I quickly flipped my open sign and locked the door behind her, before turning back to the man incredibly excited at the prospect of going on an actual date. 

“So you make all of this, huh,” Jesse let out a low whistle, assessing the room. I smiled and nodded, knowing that it was a but impressive given the sheer amount of stock I had. I walked back over to the counter and began organizing my order slips based on priority, since I had the night off I would need to make sure that I had everything in order for the morning. 

“Yeah,” I smiled. “Most of it is samples, so they're really only here to serve as models for people to see and feel before I make one to their actual size but some are final sale like the grey one over there, that's one that I can't find the fabric for anymore so if someone likes it and it fits them then they can take it." 

“When do you find time to do all of this,” Jesse asked and I shrugged. If I was being honest with myself I did not have enough time for it all, working at the bar severely limited the amount of time I had free to work on new designs to serve as samples. However, I needed the tips to pay for the additional fabric I needed to expand my collection. 

It was honestly exhausting and took away the majority of my free time. As it was I was lucky if I got three hours of sleep a night, though a part of me suspected Jesse lives a similar existence most of his time. 

“Mostly between customers,” I shrugged. “Sometimes I stay up for a while after I get off at 79’s it really depends on the day.” I attempted to downplay the sheer exhaustion I felt since having opened my shot, that was not first date banter.

Besides, I reasoned with myself, this was likely a first and only date, the clones were not particularly known for their long term relationships. 

“Well, are you ready to go?”

“Give me two minutes to lock everything up,” I smiled, rushing over to my small register and putting in my code. “We’re not in the best area and if I get robbed I’m done for.”

“Take your time, I want to look around a bit,” Jesse smiled, wandering through the countless rows of fabric. I lost sight of him after a moment and quickly pulled out a small mirror, adjusting my hair when I realized it was an absolute mess from my intense focus on work all day. 

“Just remember if you break it, you buy it,” I laughed, giving up on my hair before carrying the tray to the back office and locking it securely. While in there I quickly changed into one of my own designs, a simple yellow coordinated set, that I had never had the opportunity to wear before. For a moment I considered asking Jesse what he had planned for the night, but eventually decided against it, simply grabbing my jacket from the small coat rack I kept behind the door, just in case. Returning to the front of the shop, I grabbed a small bag off the wall and threw my belongings inside. 

"Do you often borrow your own merchandise,” Jesse laughed, coming around the corner between racks and watching as I pulled down a different bag. I smiled. 

“Only when I go on dates,” I winked. 

“So nightly,” Jesse laughed offering me his arm. I shook my head, placing my hand gently on the inside of his elbow. 

“I haven’t been out since this place opened,” I smiled. "Been a bit too busy to find time to have fun."

“Now that is something I refuse to believe is true,” he smiled. "From what I've heard the men are all over you at 79's."

"It's my job to flirt with them there," I laughed. "People tip more when they think they have a chance with you."

"Oh, so is that was this is?" Jesse laughed, his tone turning taunting as we exited the back of the store and began walking towards the restaurant district. "Just a ploy to get a better tip out of me?"

"If I remember correctly neither you or your Captain tipped me when you were in the other night," I smiled, remembering how Jesse and the Captain had sat at the bar silently for the entire night.

"In my defense, I was asked with making sure he didn't drink himself into a stupor, I honestly didn't;t notice you until we had to break up Fives' and Wolffe," Jesse shook his head. "I mean who flirts with another unit's civilian, anyway?"

"Fives apparently," I laughed. "But to answer your question, no this is not my attempt to get a better tip out of you. You just happened to ask at a time where I had a night off."

“Well then it is an honor to have you find time for me.”

"Any man who can stop a mugger is worth my time,” I laughed. 

“High standards,” Jesse grunted, as we came to a stop at a crossway. Jesse paused for a moment, as though he was thinking, the light playing tricks against his face, making his tattoo appear significantly darker then the faded ink normally was. "I'm just happy I heard you."

"I was surprised you did," I licked my lips slightly, remembering how scared I had been. "Honestly, I was trying to figure out what to do."

"Well, hopefully, you never have to deal with that again," he chuckled. "But remind me next time I'm planetoid, I can show you how to get away from something like that, in case you don't get so lucky next time."

"Oh, so you're already planning on seeing me again," I questioned, laughing as the light changed and we were able to cross the street. Jesse rolled his eyes. 

'Well, of course," he said as though it was the silliest question he had ever heard. "I wouldn't want to waste you limited time off with a single date after all."

Our easy conversation continued as we slowly made our way through the underbelly of Corouscant. I was completely unaware of our intended destination, though Jesse purposely walked me past 79’s allowing my boss to see me. 

“He’s going to torture me tomorrow,” I laughed. Jesse shook his head. 

“I’ll just come back in before we leave, make sure there’s no trouble.”

“Oh you leave tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we are needed back at the fleet, apparently they’re sending a Republic Liaison to keep an eye on things.”

“You’re needed for that?”

“No, but Rex is and he said we’ve had enough fun,” Jesse laughed. “Though if I’m being honest I don’t think the man has done anything other than sulk in our rental and drink.”

“He sounds depressed,” I observed. Jesse nodded. 

“You would be too if you had to make the decision he did this past week,” Jesse’s voice became somber as he spoke. “He had to choose between his own happiness and his duty.”

“I reckon he chose duty,” I said sadly. Jesse nodded. 

“It’s a decision we all face at some point,” Jesse shrugged, losing his lighthearted tone for a moment. “Rex found someone who was his other half. She challenged him in all the right ways and always seemed to know what he was thinking.”

“Then why did he chose anything else? He deserves happiness, you all do.” Jesse did not look at me but instead pressing his lips together to nightly, as though he was holding back something he did not trust me enough to share. I gave him a moment knowing that it would take time for him to begin confiding in me. 

“I think he was more worried about her happiness than his own," he started, his brow furrowed as he spoke. "There are a lot of what if's with what we do, a lot of worry that a mission may go wrong, if you know what I mean. "  
“Is that something you worry about?”

“Honestly, I am not entirely convinced that I’m mortal,” Jesse laughed, his tone lightening considerably. I laughed despite myself, realizing that the man either was delusional or had an amazing sense of humor. I truly hoped it was the later. “Somehow I am still alive and barely have a scratch on me.”

“It’s bad luck to-”

“There's no such thing as luck,” Jesse laughed, shaking his head. "Just strategy and the Jedi."

“Fine," I conceded smiling at his antics, "but you never answered my question.”

“I was hoping you would drop it?”

“Please, humor me.”

“Yeah, I think about a lot and sometimes I worry about it. I worry that I'll leave nothing behind.”

“You want a legacy,” I said understanding completely, Jesse nodded. 

“I want someone to remember me when I’m gone.”

“Would you make the same decision if you were faced with it?” I asked realizing that we were on rather deep topics for a first date. Jesse paused, pulling his elbow with my arm linked through it tighter to his side as he did so.

"You mean the same decision Rex did," he questioned. 

"Yeah," I nodded slightly, knowing that his answer would dictate how the rest of our relationship would go.

“No, I would try to balance,” Jesse nodded to himself. "There has to be more to life than the war and following orders. I know it."

“Is that why you’re taking me out? Because you're looking for meaning?”

“And because you’re just about the most attractive person I have ever met,” Jesse winked at me, his eyes shining in the streetlights. I began to blush slightly, ducking my head so he would not notice that his words had impacted me. Turning my head I noticed we were in a completely unfamiliar part of the underworld.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“Um, I have no idea,” Jesse laughed. “I was so excited I forgot to plan anything.”

“Why don’t we go to the night market and walk around for a while,” I laughed. “I am not one for fancy restaurants anyway.” Jesse smiled widely

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” he laughed.


	5. See you soon

Sighing, I began cleaning up the shop, knowing that my night at 79's was going to be slow. The 104th was leaving in two days time if the young Auxiliary girl who had come in earlier in the day was to be believed. That meant that the majority of the men who had been frequenting the bar this week would lie spending the night catching up on their sleep before they leave again and we would be back to serving only the guard regularly. Fox and his men were good soldiers, but tipped horribly given the sheer amount of time they spent in the bar. 

A small part of me knew the real reason I was dreading my shift was the lack of a certain clone. Jesse had stopped in every day since we had met, always bringing me a drink or some flowers. He would come in early in the morning to check on me before disappearing for the day. When I had asked him about his daily activities he had been vague saying only that he was doing his Captain a favor and keeping an eye on someone. I did not press further, not wanting to put Jesse in a weird spot.

Every night he came to visit me at 79's sitting at the bar and drinking whatever I placed in front of him. Thought the night he would always have a snarky comment for anyone who got too comfortable with me and would often intimidate people into tipping me better. He always made a point to wait for me outside while I cleaned up, walking me home, never coming inside but always ensuring I locked the door behind me before leaving. 

Jesse made me feel safe in a way I never had before. His kind respect making me feel as though I had known him a lifetime when infant it had barely even been a week. 

I sat for a moment, looking over my sketches adjusting them slightly when I heard my bell ring. Confused, I rose from my seat to see a tall man standing near the door.

"I'm sorry, sir," I smiled gently. "We're closin' on up for the night. You can come back-"

"I need to speak to the owner, young lady," he snapped. I raised my eyebrow at this, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What can I do for ya?" 

"You need to sell this shop to me, immediately," the man barely looked at me as he spoke, focused intently upon his data pad. 

"And why would I even think of doing that," I snapped. "I have put everything I have into this shop and I am not about to give it all up for some man who thinks he can just walk on in here and tell me what I ought to do." 

"Oh, you misunderstood me," the man looked up at me. "I am not telling you what I think you should be doing, I am telling you what you will be doing." 

"Sir, I am asking you to leave," I snapped. "I am not selling and that is my final word on the matter." The man placed his data pad down beside him and walked further into the shop, coming to stand directly in front of me.

"I have big plans for this property and that means this silly little venture of yours needs to move."

"Are you hard of hearing, sir?"

'Excuse me?"

"I asked if you are hard of hearing?"

"No."

"Funny you must nit understand the common tongue then," I snarled, venom seeing into each word. "Let's try this again. There is no way in this universe that I am selling this shop. Now, get off my property before I make you." The man laughed, pausing only when the door opened behind him.

"You're going to regret not selling," he snarled. Behind him, Jesse stood, his full armor reflecting the sunset from outside across the small shop. I noticed Jesse's face darken when he saw the man standing in front of me. His open stance becoming tense as he approached, his helmet gripped tightly under his arm, the markings across the front identical to his inked face. 

"Are you threatening her," Jesse's voice was low. "I can assure you that that won't end well for you, Senator."

'Senator?" I paused, eyeing the man and his strange tattoos. The man shoved past Jesse without another word. 

"I can't stand that man," Jesse laughed, coming to stand beside me as the door slammed behind him. 

"I did not even recognize him," I smiled up at Jesse for a moment, before moving to re-lock my door. "I thought you had already left."

"We were loaded up to, but Fives is running behind schedule. He insisted on stopping by the Senate before we leave." 

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye then," I said sadly, remembering how much I had enjoyed my week with Jesse. He shook his head. 

"That's actually why I decided to stop in, I was wondering if it would be alright if we kept in touch. Missions get a bit tough and it's always nice to have someone to talk to at the end of the day. I smiled again.

"I would love that, Jess," I smiled. Jesse reached into his belt and handed me a comm link. 

"It only had two signals, one connects to me and one connects to Rex, you only need our trooper number to activate it. So just dial 5597 and I'll be there." 

"So where are you off to," I asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Jesse shrugged. 

'That's above my pay grade," he laughed. "I just go where they tell me." 

"Well, is it silly that I am going to miss you," I smiled. Jesse shook his head.

"Nah, because I will miss you," Jesse smiled. Outside there was a loud bang and a string of curses. I raided my eyebrow once again.

"Is someone waiting for you?"

'Well-"

"Shots," Fives screamed from outside waving wildly. "Is this your shop?" I groaned. 

"You just opened a can of worms using Fives as your to some say goodbye," I laughed. Jesse grunted in agreement.

'It was either him or Kix and honestly I am not about to let the woman I am trying to win over meet the bag of medical insanity that is Kix," Jesse laughed. "Fives is a pain but at least he's fun."

"He's using my windows to draw hearts around us," I groaned, watching at Fives blew a kiss at us. Jesse glared at him, watching as Fives attempted to write his name in the middle of his drawing. 

"Next time, I'll just bite the bullet and get the sex talk," he said softly almost as though he had not intended to say it out loud. I snickered and waved at Fives. 

"He looks like a lost puppy," I laughed, watching as Fives gave up in his attempts to embarrass Jesse and instead began pacing. "One that needs to be taken back home." Jesse nodded. 

"Yeah, we're leaving very soon," he sighed. "I wish I had met you earlier in leave, I feel weird leaving so soon after taking you out."

"I'll be here when ya get back," I smiled, winking at Jesse. "Even if I have to fight a Senator to do it."

"I spend every credit I have to my name to see that," Jesse laughed, tossing his head back. Fives banged on the door.

"Rex is coming down the alley and he looks mad,' he hissed into the mail slot. Jesse groaned and quickly picked up his helmet. 

"I'll see you soon," he smiled, turning quickly. I grabbed his arm, pulling him back to me suddenly.

"What no kiss goodbye?" I smiled, Jesse's cheeks darkened for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight to him as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. 

"Run- oh, damn," Fives shouted. 'Go Jess!" Jesse deepened the kiss, tanging his fingers in my hair as I gripped his shoulders. 

"Jesse," a new voice yelled from outside. "Your lookout sucks, come out here." Someone banged on my door, forcing Jesse and I too separate. I rolled my eyes. 

"If you don't get out there and stop them from breaking down my door, you're going to have much bigger issues than Kix giving you a sex ed talk."

"Noted, cyar'ika."


	6. Banking

While I had only met Jesse a few days before his departure, I found that I missed him immensely. Waking up the morning after he left I found myself wishing that I had found time to go across the way to the small cafe to get the drink he had been bringing me. I further found that I had a difficult time motivating myself to work, knowing that aside from my job at 79's my life would be back to normal for the time being. Even making the dress for the Senator of Batuu became tedious, If I was being honest with myself, work became dull following Jesse’s departure. A small part of me was troubled by this, my relationship with a clone did not define me or my ambitions. However, I truly found that I missed the comfortable companionship that came along with the easy friendship the man had provided me. 

I found rather quickly that I missed his calming presence. From the moment I opened the shop, I began considering calling him. Part of me resisted, forcing myself to work on the detachable train for the Senator's gown. The other half of me reasoned that I could both work and talk, I was a good multitasker, one of the few perks of being a bartender in the single busiest bar in the lower levels. 

It had only been half a standard rotation when I decided to call him, silently chastising myself as I dialed the four digits. 

“Heya, Shots,” he laughed into the hologram, having only allowed me to wait or a few seconds. Nay doubts I had been feeling immediately vanished, and I found myself becoming warm as Jesse adjusted his end of the connection briefly. “We haven’t even rejoined the Resolute and you’re already missing me?”

“Things are slow and you keep life interesting,” I laughed, fidgeting with the small piece of fabric I was working on. I suddenly felt anxious, realizing that I likely should not have called him so quickly. I was far from desperate after all. “Besides, I actually had something nice happen today and I wanted to tell you about it.”

“Oh,” he smiled widely, his joy infectious. "Did someone put in an order? Did you somehow manage to find a stronger recipe for those shots of yours? Oh, I know did you find a way to somehow juggle a third job?”

“If I could do all of those things at once, I would not be talking to the likes of you," I laughed, smiling playfully. Jesse threw his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Though, I am talking about an order. Actually, a large one, my reputation is beginning to spread through the Senate-”

“Oh, you have to give me more information than that. Shots," Jesse smiled, sitting down on something I could not see. He placed his hand on his chin for a moment. I held up the fabric in my hands, the soft blue reflecting slightly. “The Senator of Batuu ordered a custom gown."

"Ah, so she is doing well then," Jesse smiled. "She's a good woman, she'll single handedly keep you in business if she likes your design enough."

"Oh, she also has already shared my store with a few of her friends. I have had ten different Senators call in for custom gowns today."

"Now that sounds like Cuyan, alright," Jesse laughed. "Well, I'm sure you can handle it. Maybe you will be able to cut down to a single job if business continues to grow." I shook my head at this. 

"Jesse," a man shouted from the background. "Do not encourage my favorite bartender to quit. If she leaves 79's I am never forgiving you." I laughed at this as Jesse slowly began turning red. 

"Well, that's amazing cyar'ika,” Jesse smiled. A loud laugh sounded behind him. The same voice spoke much softer this time, a gentle sound that I could barely place. Jesse shook his head slightly.

"Ni kar'taylir," Jesse said softly. "Ni cuy' Ori'noryc, vod."

"Rejorhaa'ir gar cyar'ika Ni sirbur Su cuy'gar." the voice laughed. I had never heard Mando'a but recognized that they were talking about me. Jesse had called me cyar'ika a few times now. I paused for a moment, jotting down what I thought they had said so I could ask a protocol droid later what the words meant. 

“Fives says hi,” he said softly, shaking his head as he turned back to me. “Can I call you later? Things are a bit cramped at the moment and they’re going to torture me.”

“Oh yeah,” I smiled widely. “Of course, I have work at the bar later anyway. Call me when you can.” 

“Thank you, I’ll talk to you soon.” Jesse ended the call, a large smile spreading across his face. I sighed and returned to my work before the bell rang once again only moments later. I groaned slightly, standing to see who had entered. At this rate I would never finish the gown. 

The same Senator from earlier had returned, his harsh features telling me that he was here to finish his earlier business. I quickly. hid my comm link in my pocket, not wanting him to see anything he could potentially use against me given the opportunity. Standing alongside the Senator was another man I did not recognize. He wore a large headdress, his red robes telling me he was of the banking clan. This concerned me slightly, acutely aware that technically the banking clan owned this establishment if I failed to pay my loan properly. 

I paused for a moment, realizing that I had been short on my payments for the past three months. I took a calming breath as the men entered, looking around as though they had never seen a gown before. 

“Can I help you, gentleman,” I said coming around the counter, my arms crossing over my chest. I stood with my hip popped slightly, letting them know just how displeased I was with their presence from my closed off body language. 

“We have a proposition for you,” the unfamiliar man said, eyeing me. I shook my head. 

“Over my dead body will I ever sell this store,” I smiled pleasantly. “You you best be getting outta my shop before I call for the Guard.”

“We are not looking for trouble Ms. (Y/L/N),” 

“Well, it seems as though you are” I snapped. "Now, this is my business and unless you are here to order or purchase clothing, you will be leaving,” 

“Oh no, you have made your stance on selling this store perfectly clear,” the man from earlier drawled. His eyes flashed dangerously as he gave me a once over, seemingly pleased with whatever he saw. I grew uncomfortable under his gaze. “but we have an alternative for you.”

“You leave and never come back?”

“As you are likely aware I am Senator Rush Clovis-“

“I was both unaware and unbothered by your identity, Senator.” 

“And I am willing to pay you handsomely for your assistance on a rather personal matter,” he continued, unbothered by my interruption. I laughed out loud at this. 

“And pray tell what these services may be,” I snapped. The man rolled his eyes at his companion, obviously growing irritated with me. The thought pleased me. 

“We are in the business of dealing information,” the other man picked up, eyeing Clovis for a moment. The two appeared to communicate without speaking, their eyes telling a story that I simply could not figure out. “Someone of your position could be of great value to us.”

“We need someone willing to report on their clients and the information they close to share," Clovis interrupted the man, smiling in what I could only assume he believed to be an attractive manner. My hands began balling into fists as I looked at him, a blind rage filling my senses. 

“I am willing to kick your sorry ass back to whatever planet you crawled out of,” I snarled. Suddenly I felt an immense sense of protectiveness. 

“We just want information,” snapped the Senator. “We know you work at the bar the clones frequent and we know that many prolific Senators buy their formal wear here. Give us information and the Banking Clan will work a deal with you.” 

This caused me to pause. The loan I had taken through the banking clan was not a particularly good one. I would be lucky to ever even pay half of it off. The second man smiled at me for a moment. 

"I was just reviewing the details of your loan," he smirked. "Your interest rates are going to go up in three years. You cannot even afford your current payments. How long until you lose everything?"

"I-"

"Face it, Ms. (Y/L/N)," Clovis smiled. "The only way you will be able to keep your little shop is if you find alternative means of paying for it." I sighed, feeling as though I was trapped. The two men exchanged another look, this one triumphant. 

“What kind of deal," I questioned, hating myself the moment the words left my mouth. I pressed my lips together tightly, knowing that I was going to regret this immensely any moment. 

“Depends on the information, we’ll say a hundred credits per every useful piece of information shared?”

“Ha, you can leave,” I smiled. "I pay more than that per day to have my lights on." 

“Five hundred credits, but the information must be good. One failure and all interest and forgiven money is tacked back on,” the banker smirked. I gasped at this. At that rate I could report for a year and have the entire loan forgiven, never paying a cent for it. That could change everything for me. 

“I don’t trust you,” I snapped. The man simply shrugged. 

“We are not asking you to. We are simply asking that you provide us with information about your various clients both at the bar and at your little store.”

“You have a deal, but I want it in writing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one!!
> 
> Updates should be back to daily shortly :)


	7. Intel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all!
> 
> Happy Holidays!  
> Sorry I took a couple of days off rom writing to celebrate with my family, but here is a super long chapter to make up for the mess I left you all with!
> 
> I am also going to shamelessly plug my newest work here Near Miss, a Cody x Reader work set in the same "universe" as this story! If you enjoy my work I highly recommend taking a look there :)
> 
> As always please let me know what you think in the comments :)

The rest of the week was spent preparing for the influx of orders I had been receiving for this upcoming Gala. I somehow managed to take an additional night off from 79’s in order to work on all of the orders. 

I found that I was able to forget about the horrible deal I had made when I was working. I could forget for moments at a time that I had basically put aside my morals and everything I stood for to make the unbearable weight of my debt slightly lessen. 

The only times I ever thought about my decision was when Senator Clovis called me nightly to ensure that I had no new intelligence for him. The entire thing felt dirty to mw. I felt as though I was betraying everyone around me, despite the fact that there was little information actually being shared. 

“All I have for you is that the Commander of the 104th likes his whiskey with one ice cube,” I snapped only a few days into our new arrangement. “And that the Senator of Batuu likes her dresses to be breathable.” The Senator had simply rolled his eyes, and told me to stay vigilant, much to my annoyance. 

I was just beginning to close shop at the end of the week when the bell rang in the front of the store. A woman with long silver hair entered the store, her eyes darting around the room s she all but sang her greetings to me. The clone beside her appeared uncomfortable as I looked up, his companion excitedly looking around my designs. I greeted her with a smile and a small wave. 

“You make dresses, right,” she asked. I paused for a moment. It was an idd question as we were in a seamstress shop, surrounded by dresses. I nodded slightly, unsure for a moment how I should answer her.

“Ummm, yes?” It came out as a question, my head tilting to the side slightly in blatant confusion. I observed the woman for a moment, who appeared not to notice my hesitation. 

“The Senator of Batuu send me here, I would like to order a custom dress,” she spoke quickly. I smiled widely, noting that the Senator was already becoming one of my most valued customers. She had been sending her acquaintances in non stop, making it possible for me to actually take the additional time off from the bar I needed in order to complete my work. I began shuffling the order forms on my counter, attempting to determine the wait time I had accumulated over the past few days.

“You’re the one the Senator mentioned, right? Pots?” I paused at this, confused as I thought I had misheard the woman. 

“Shots,” I attempted to correct her.

“Lots.”

“No, Shots,” I grew more confused. It was not a difficult nickname. It was even part of the name of the store Seamstress Shots: Formal Wear and Custom Works. I decided that this woman was a bit odd, but not necessarily in a bad way. 

“Bots?” She tried again. I attempted to correct her but found that this was beginning to drag on.

“Knots?”

“Dots?” The clone covered the woman’s mouth after this. 

“I am going to stop you there. Ma’am, would expect that she’s going to get your name wrong, or else we will be here all night.” I smiled at this, deciding it was easier just to observe the couple than interfere with what was obviously an ongoing issue with the woman. Instead I turned back to my papers for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the two share a moment. 

From his armor it was clear he was of high rank and a member of the Guard. She was likely a Senator, if she was being accompanied by a personal guard, especially given their report with one another. It was likely he had been assigned to her for some time. Perhaps the bubbly woman could give me something to work with. I could finally give some real information to Senator Clovis and receive my first “payment.”

“What can I help you with Senator,” I paused, unsure who I was addressing and hoping my guess was correct. 

“Jai. Jai Yang.”

“-Senator Yang,” I smiled. She was of Yggdrasil and if I had learned anything about the once secluded empire, she wold have money to spend on a gown. Mentally I began to determine if I could find a way to convince her to spend more on a nicer fabric. Before I caught myself. I was a lot of things, but I would not take advantage of this woman. I had morals, even if they were warped at the moment. 

“Well, I’d like to order several new dresses! I can’t keep waiting for more to arrive from Yggdrasil,” she smiled widely. I paused, mentally planning out what this could possibly mean. 

“How many is several?” 

“Five,” she said as though it was obvious. I froze at this. This was the single biggest single order I had ever received and my brain short circuited for a moment as I began getting to business and getting the specifics from the woman before taking her to the back for measurements. I was sure I was talking to myself as I worked, quick determining what I would need. As I took her measurements, the woman spoke incessantly, telling me whatever came to her mind. 

“What is it like in your empire,: I prodded her, prompting the woman to share more about the lifestyle she was accustomed to. I found that I liked the Senator, he friendly attitude making the time as I worked with her fly by. She approved the five designs with barely a glance, claiming to trust me. I decided I would throw in an additional piece for her as a thank you for allowing me the opportunity. 

The woman had barely lef tmy shop when my comm link alerted me to an incoming call from Clovis.

“Anythng useful today,” he snapped, clearly disinterested. 

“Actually, I met Senator Jai Yang, today,” I said slowly. “Of Yggdrasil.” This caused the man to pause.

“What did she tell you?”

“She spoke of a recording which could potentially lead to the individuals who killed the former sovereign’s killers,” I said, pausing momentarily before I finished. I did not want to betray the kind woman, but knew this would be the chance I needed to see if the man would truly hold up his end of the bargain. Clovis smiled widely, the wheels in his mind visibly turning as he processed what I had told him. 

“I will pass on this information to the banking clan,” he smiled. “Continue like this and our partnership will only bring good fortune.” He hung up abruptly, leaving me to question if I had done the right thing. I groaned and leaned my elbows on my counter. I pressed my palms harshly against my eyes for a moment, pressing hard as I attempted to clear my head. I let out a scream, feeling as though everything was wrong even though I was seeing the most success I had ever had in my life. 

My scream must have covered the sound of the bell on my door, as suddenly there were two warm hands on my wrists. I jumped, nearly falling off my stood as I attempted to pull away.

“Woah there,” Jesse laughed, somehow managing to catch me. He smiled widely as I composed myself. “Surprise.” I all but launched myself over the counter smiling widely as I nearly tackled the man. 

“You aren’t meant to be planetside for another three weeks,” I smiled widely. Jesse nodded briefly. 

“Just had a minor mission over at the Senate building,” he smiled. “Nothing too serious, but I figured I would stop in before we shipped back out in the morning to see my favorite girl.” I smiled widely, quickly kissing him before collecting my papers.

“Where are you staying for the night,” I winked, watching as Jesse’s cheeks reddened slightly. He blushed more than any clone I had ever met and somehow that made me feel as though I needed to protect him, even though he was the one who had protected me.

“Barracks,” he shrugged. 

“Got room for a visitor over there,” I smiled, adjusting the collar of my shirt slightly. Jesse nodded. 

“I think that can be arranged.”


	8. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So a couple of things, I was listening to the song Last Night by Lucy Spraggan whole writing this chapter and I 100% you do the same reading it. It really adds to the chaotic vibe I am going for here.
> 
> Also, thank you all for the support on all of these works :)

Waking up in the barracks was the single most uncomfortable situation I had ever found myself in. Which is something to say the least.

On multiple occasions in the past I had woken up in holding cells alongside my friends. I had woken up underneath command shuttles before. Even once I had somehow woken up in the Jedi Temple meditation gardens.

That had been a difficult one to explain.

The actual waking up in the barracks was fine. Jesse and I were laying tangled in the narrow bed. He was on his back, allowing me to have my right leg thrown over his hip, my arm hanging across his broad chest.

For his part, Jesse had somehow managed to tangle his hand completely in my hair, making it nearly impossible for me to lift my head from his chest. His bare skin was incredibly warm against my cheek, but I found that the proximity and warmth only made me want to rest beside him longer. 

Jesse groaned in his sleep, adjusting slightly, before his eyes snapped open. 

“‘Mornin’,” I said softly, suppressing a yawn. Jesse paused for a moment, his hand from my hair traveling down my bare back. 

“Jate vaar’tur, he responded pressing a soft kiss to my temple. 

“Common tongue, love,” I laughed, before catching myself. Jesse simply groaned. 

“Too early,” he sighed. “Can’t think, still reliving last night.” 

“We could always go for round two,” I laughed. Jesse simply smiled, pulling me into his embrace once more. 

“Jesse,” a loud voice echoed across the barracks. “I know you’re in here, I heard you last night, if you’re going to have dreams about your-“

“Fives,” Jesse snapped, as the curtain beside us snapped open.

“Oh-.”

“Fives-“

“My-“

“Fives-“

“Stars-“

“I swear-“

“Kix, it wasn’t a dream they were really,” Fives was off screaming after his brothers. Jesse launched to his feet, toppling me off of the already narrow bed onto the floor. Luckily I managed to maintain my grip on the thin blanket, covering the majority of myself from further embarrassment. Jesse launched himself over me, barely noticing he was completely undressed still, chasing after his brother screaming in Mando’a. 

Behind me someone cleared their throat.

“Uh, here,” the man said softly, closing his eyes as he handed me what turned out to be my undergarments. “We got in a bit after you two, there was a bit of a mess.”

“Thank you, uh-“ I paused, the clone laughed. 

“Echo,” he smiled. “There’s a refresher back there, from the looks of it you could use it.” I nodded once smiling as I gathered my mess and hurried towards door he had gestured to. The refresher was as bare as the barracks I had just come from, the pure white walls early bare and uninviting. Moving quickly I changed back into my clothes from the night before, taking a moment to pull my hair up into a high ponytail at the crown of my head. 

I returned to an absolute mad house in the barracks, Echo, the clone who had helped me earlier had his back to me as I approached, facing Fives and Jesse who were wrestling on the floor, common tongue and Mando’a falling from their lips. Beside them an unamused looking clone with a medic sigil upon his shoulder was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I am not dealing with this again,” the medic snapped, stepping over the wrestling men. “We just got rid of the last one.” 

“You two need to stop before-“ Echo’s voice trailed off as the doors to the barracks opened to reveal an absolutely exhausted looking man. It only took me a moment to realize that this was Rex, the Captain who had all but drunk himself into a stupor at my bar the night I had met Jesse. He immediately scanned to room, his eyes landing on me before darkening considerably. 

“Why is there a civilian in the barracks,” the Captain’s voice was low, his eyes narrowing at Echo who stood in front of me. Echo shrugged. 

“Perhaps you should ask the two men currently wrestling at your feet,” Echo smiled, his voice ringing with laughter. “I’m sure the naked one could provide some excellent insight into-“

“Shots,” I offered, smiling at the man who nodded once

“Into Shot’s presence,” Echo finished, turning to face the Captain fully. The Captain paused, seemingly noticing the full blown battle at his feet.

"Enough," he roared, both men slamming to a stop. Fives had Jesse in a choke hold, the other man slapping desperately at his brothers forearm. Rex glared at Fives for a moment before Jesse sunk to the floor, his face slightly blue as he scrambled to his feet. 

"Explain, now," Rex snapped, keeping his eyes on Jesse's face. Jesse glared at Fives. 

"Fives disrespected the drawn curtain rule," Jesse snarled. "If he had just-"

"Jesse," Rex snapped. "I mean why is she here?"

"Isn't it obvious, sir," Fives smiled widely, catching my eye over his shoulder before winking. "He's doing exactly what you taught him." Rex hissed in a breath, looking over at me for a moment.

'Fives, this is not the time-"

"Yeah," Jesse interrupted, suddenly regaining the bold personality I had come to know. "I was simply getting some much needed stress relief in." I cleared my throat at this, the three men all turning to me. 

"With all due respect, Captain, it was my idea," I smiled pleasantly. "I should have realized that my friend Jesse here was not thinking with his, upper brain."

"Bold of you there's a brain on either end,' fives laughed, smiling widely at me. Jesse shot me an exasperated look. He mouthed the word friend back at me drinking his nose slightly. I winked in response, surpassing my own laughter as he rolled his eyes in as an exaggerated manner as possible. 

"Civilian-Shots is it,' Rex paused, as I nodded in affirmation. "Wait a minute, you're the bartender. Did I not expressly say that you were not to go out drinking last night?" 

"You went out drinking, sir," Kix yelled from the other end of the room. "You cannot honestly think any of us were going to listen to that order after the absolute nightmare you have been since we got off our last major assignment." 

"Kix," The Captain growled. "Fine, just get rid of her, now."

"Well, that's ride," Jesse smiled. "I am nothing if not a gentleman, I was going to offer her breakfast and-"

"You have ten minutes until the General arrives," Rex snapped. "Get her out of here, without anyone seeing and I will deal with this later, without involving the Generals." Jesse nodded once, as Rex turned on his heal. 

"Oh and Jesse," he yelled back. "You're not impressing anyone here, put some pants on."

"Yeah, you're looking a bit cold," Fives laughed, tossing his brother folded blacks. "Found these scattered around last night, you really need to be more subtle." The two quickly began movingg around the room, collecting any evidence from what had occurred the night before. I stood uncomfortably against the back wall, watching as the men made it appear as if not a single soul had ever set foot in the room. When they had finished Fives turned to face me. 

"So, there's two ways we can sneak you out," he started, smiling widely. "One is a mad dash back the way you came, since I doubt Jesse thought about actually sneaking you in-"

"hey-"

"Well did you," Fives snapped. Jesse shrugged. "I thought so, option two is we put you in a body bag and hope no one questions it."

"Option one," I laughed. "and if it works I'll buy y'all a night of drinks next time you're in town." Fives began working magic then, somehow managing to smuggle both Jesse and I back out of the front door without a single person noticing. With a. wave he left the two of us standing outside, alone and unobserved. Jesse pulled me in close, placing his chin upon my head.

"So, we're just friends then," he laughed. I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, rolling my own when he appeared to be actually saddened.

"I just said that to keep you out of trouble," I smiled. "We don't really have titles on this."

"We should change that," Jesse said simply. "I don't like the idea of letting someone as amazing as you run around thinking you're single." 

"Consider it done then."


	9. Comm Links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everyone! Wishing you all the best in the New Year
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)

“That Gala really helped your business a bit,” Jesse commented a week later. I smiled slightly at him, balancing the hologram on my workspace for a moment as I juggled orders. The Senator of Batuu’s dress design had made headlines and I was inundated with orders for similar styles. There were so many orders to handle, I was considering taking more time off of 79’s to fulfill them all. 

“My waiting list is three months long,” I said softly. “If it goes much longer I am going to start losing business.”

“Quit the bar then,” Jesse shrugged, watching me as I measured out a long skein of fabric, I shook my head at him.

“Not an option,” I said, bitterness rising in my gut when I thought about my situation at the bar. 

“Why not,” Jesse raised an eyebrow at me. “You don’t really need the money anymore.”

“It’s a long story, Jess,” I attempted to shrug it off, Jesse crossed his arms at me.

“You know, you’re being very secretive recently,” he snapped. I paused at this. He was not wrong in the slightest. I was still providing information to the Senator and Banking Clan nearly daily. I had already covered about a twentieth of my loan, which may not seem like a lot but was significantly more than I had been able to pay prior to the arrangement. 

“Fine,” I said, feeling immensely guilty that I could not tell Jesse the real reason I was being so distant with him. I had thus far managed to avoid him and his brothers in my reports, but sooner or later they would come up and I was terrified what could possibly happen to him if I let too much slip. 

“Please, cyar’ika, just tell me what’s going on,” he begged, his eyes wide as though he was pleading with me. I nodded once.

“Well, I should probably start by saying you’re not my first boyfriend,: I started slowly, unsure how I should explain my situation.

“I’m not,” Jesse laughed, throwing his hand over his heart, “A stunner like you and I am not the only man who has shown interest in you?”

“Jesse,” I groaned/ “Please, love, be serious with me for a moment.” Jesse nodded once, his smile disappearing, as he pointedly glared at the holorecording. I smiled to myself, shaking my head slightly at his antics. 

“Well, I was engaged to the owner of 79’s son for a time,” I said slowly, judging his reaction. Jesse did not even blink at this information, remaining silent for a moment as I composed my thoughts into a cohesive story. 

"Cyar'ika," Jesse said softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed, just tell me what was going on."

"When the email y bought the property, I signed the land share with them, since I was going to be family and the bar was meant to be like a family business. The engagement ended when I caught him cheating on me with some girl in the Aux, Banks her name was. She broke up with him a few weeks later anyway, when she received her assignment to Star Corps."

"Ew, Bly," Jesse laughed. I shook my head at him, laughing at his lame attempt at humor. 

"Well, I went to his father and asked to be paid out from my share of the property and he said no. Claimed that I had no right to it because I was the one who called off the wedding," I sighed. "Part of our settlement was that I need to maintain employment there until they can pay me back for the money I put into the build."

"How much do they owe you," Jesse snapped, his eyes dark. I paused for a moment, slightly nervous at his change of tone."

"A few thousand credits," I paused "They owe me more than I care to admit."

"Shots," Jesse appeared furious, his hand shaking slightly when he raised it to run across his scalp. "That's extortion."

I snorted at this. If only Jesse knew how much I was being extorted for. It was an unfortunate fact of life that those who wished to get ahead on the city planet needed to be willing to push aside their ethics and harm others. 

I was a tool to other's success. I sighed, realizing that I was no better than those who were extorting me. 

"I know, love," I sighed. "Unfortunately, I am an easy person to take advantage of." Jesse glared again, his hologram flickering slightly. The door to my shop opened and I saw a now familiar ornate headdress. I began to panic.

"I have to go," I said quickly. "Call you later." Jesse did not even have a moment to respond before I had slammed off our comm link. The Viceroy came to stand before me, his reptilian features shining with excitement. 

"I came to check in on you personally," he smiled. "The Senate is abuzz with your designs."

"Yes, the Gala was excellent for getting my work out there," I nodded once, unease building in my chest as the man looked around my store. 

"I would like to remind you that no matter how much you begin making from this little business here, you are still indebted to the clan," he sneered, eyeing my sketches. "You should remember that should the quality of the intelligence you give to us suffer as a result of this influx, there will be consequences." I glared at the man for a moment, rage replacing the discomfort as I realized what he meant. 

"I only need to say the word to the Corouscant Guard and they will end your entire career, Viceroy," I snarled. The man simply shook his head, holding up his own comm link. 

"You would do well to remember that you are not the only person providing us with information," he smiled again, before hitting button on his tech. My own face appeared in front of me. I was running out of the barracks with Jesse and Fives, the three of us laughing as we stumbled back out. 

"You have been keeping things from us," the Viceroy's voice tore through me. 

"I will not give you anything about-"

"I don't want information about the insignificant clone you decided to allow to fondle you," the man snapped. "This is just a reminder that you have no secrets anymore. Not from me."


	10. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Sorry for the delay once again. Only one more week of break and then I will be back to much more regular uploads. In the meantime, here is a nice sweet chapter

“Hey, Shots,” Jesse greeted me. “I have some news for ya.”

“You have a leave,” I asked with a wide smile. The clone shook his head at this. I sighed. It had been a few months since I had actually seen Jesse in person. I found that I missed his presence, despite the fact I had spent less than a standard week in his presence. Jesse had assured me on multiple occasions that I would get to see him the first chance he had. 

“I wish, cyar'ika,” Jesse smiled widely before holding up a datpad. “I finally have dates for ARC training.” I cheered for him, knowing that his accomplishment was momentous. 

“I’m proud of you, Jess,” I smiled. I listened absently as Jesse chatted about the requirements of his new training program. I did not need to be a Jedi to sense that the accomplishment filled him with an immense sense of pride. In particular, I listened as he discussed the types of responsibilities he would be undertaking. 

“So, there’s a potential you could be assigned to more missions here,"I said. Jesse nodded happily. 

“A lot of ARCs get sent to Coruscant on a revolving basis for demonstrations.” We continued talking for time, catching up on all matters. I found that it was easy to talk to Jesse as though there was nothing wrong. When we spoke there was no Trade Federation, loans, cheating ex partners, or even war. It was just us and our lives. Nothing else. 

I found that it was difficult to keep my conversations with the Viceroy and Senator from Jesse. More than anything I wanted to tell him what I was experiencing and the way I felt when forced to tell them the secrets my clients shared with me. Instead I settled on telling him the same secrets, hoping that if anything I shared proved to be useful to the Senator at least someone within the Grand Army would be aware of it. 

It pained me to realize that Jesse told me everything he possibly could about his days, down to information on his missions and rotation schedule. 

“There are rumors of a spy for the Senate,” Jesse informed me as we spoke. He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke, his humor dripping into each word. His comment caused me to pause in my idle work.

“A spy?”

“Yeah, some of the Senators appear to have inside information on clones who have been on leave recently,” Jesse shrugged. I nearly groaned. I had not even thought of the fact that perhaps the army would realize the connection between the units I had been providing some information on. Clones only ever got to come into 79's when they were on leave. As such, I only ever got information on units who had a break.

Since they had initially spoken to me, I had provided information on the 104th, 212th, and 327th. Purposely, I had avoided sharing anything about the 501st. I could not bring myself to potentially endanger Jesse in any way. Our relationship was still in its early stages, but I found that the thought of betraying his trust was horrifying to me. I had seen far too many propaganda pieces of clones being slaughtered to betray Jesse in any way. I did not want to be forced to see him dying in battle because I could not keep his secrets. 

“That’s odd,” I said simply, fear coursing through me to the point where my usually steady hands began to shape.

“Most of the information is harmless,” Jesse continued, oblivious or misinterpreting to my distress. “Little things here and there like the locations of upcoming missions or some of the Jedi’s preferred tactics.”

“Whoever is feeding the information isn't being particularly cautious if it has already gotten back to the units,” I shrugged, attempting nonchalance. Jesse laughed at that. 

“Oh without a doubt whoever it is will be caught,” Jesse smiled widely. “Besides, they have asked a small unit of us to handle it.'

"Handle it?" 

"Yeah, I'm on lead, my first ARC duty," Jesse smiled widely, his chest puffed out. "They chose us since the only unit who hasn't had any information slip is the 501st.” I smiled at this, despite myself. 

"So I assume once your training is over you will be planetside for a few days?" 

"Actually, that's the best part," Jesse laughed. "I get to stay on Corouscant until the threat passes."

"Well, you are always welcome to stay here," I smiled in response, pushing down my growing sense of anxiety. 

"Aw Shots," Jesse winked at me. "It's cute you think I would even consider staying away. Someone has to protect you from the big scary Separatist Spy."

"I'll have you know that the Separatists are scared of me," I snapped, holding up my sheers for emphasis.

"That's my girl," Jesse laughed. I smiled at the endearment. 

"Just promise me that you'll be safe." 

“I will always be safe if it means getting to see you again,” Jesse’s voice became sincere. For a moment I was taken aback. Jesse was never so outwardly flirtatious, especially when he was on the command ship. 

“Jesse,” I said slowly. “You never told me where you were.” The man laughed at this. 

“Well, I may have lied to you,” he said slowly. “Are you free tonight?” 

“Of course,” I smiled, realizing that he was coming back. “I have a client meeting and then I’m free for the night.” 

“Excellent,” Jesse smiled widely. “I have to watch the Captain for a few hours and then I'm going to come to you."

"Why do you have to watch the Captain," I asked slowly. I was aware of Rex's breakup, but by now he should have been over it, or at least hiding it better. 

"Let's just say that Rex isn't handling the idea of being planetside very well," Jesse shrugged.


	11. Further Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Long time no see (on this fic). I hope you all are doing well and are ready for some serious excitement in the world of Shots!!
> 
> As always please let me know what you think :)

I was dreading the call with the Trade Federation. Now that I knew that Jesse would be personally handling the investigation, I was concerned that there would be an issue in our relationship. I pushed the thought from my mind, dialing the unfortunately familiar number. 

“What news do you have for me,;” Rush Clovis snapped into the receiver. “I do not have time for your games today.”

‘There are whisperings of a spy,” I said softly, already regretting telling the Senator what Jesse had just told me. “They are creating a special team to hunt down the threat who had been sharing sensitive military information back to the Senate.”

“Well done,” Clovis smiled. “Learning of yourself through the gossip you deal, must hurt.”

“I wish to renegotiate our deal,” I snapped. “This has gone on long enough.” 

“We will address your concerns after you pay off your debts,” the Senator snapped, waving me away. “You may take more time between transmissions, in order to protect yourself from the apparent search party they are creating to hunt you. Do you know which unit has been assigned the task?”

“No,” I lied, my chest growing heavier with each word. “All I have heard is that they are going to be getting together a unit of ARC Troopers.”

“I will inform the Federation about this information,” the Senator nodded once. “You are dismissed.” I nodded, ending the transmission. With a sigh, I lowered my head into my hands, a soft sob rising to my lips. I allowed myself to break down for a moment before sitting up to the sound of my chime. A young man with black hair and blue eyes approached my counter, tripping slightly over a loose piece of carpet.

“May I help you,” I asked, wiping at my eyes. The man shook his head, his eyes watching me intently for a moment. 

“I do not mean to intrude,” he said softly. “But I was passing by and I sensed a deep trouble within you.”

“You’re a Jedi,” I sighed, quickly pulling myself together. “There is no issue here, thank you.”

“Padawan, actually,” he smiled ruefully. “I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I sense profound conflict. Only one other person in my life has ever struggled so immensely.”

“Oh,” I asked, crossing my arms as I slowly returned to myself. “What happened to them?”

“She exceeded all expectations,” the mysterious Jedi said softly. ‘She is rising above her station each and every day.”

“Then perhaps I will do the same,” I said. The man shook his head, chuckling softly.

“I realized that I failed to introduce myself, my name is Luca.”

“Shots.”

“I gathered so much from your door,” he smiled. “I will leave you with a piece of advice: trust in the Force, you are destined for greatness.”

“Thank you,” I said softly, recognizing the sincerity in his words. Luca nodded one before leaving as suddenly as he had arrived. I sighed again, quickly packaging my latest order for the Senator from Norma. I decidedly sent her a single red and black dress, free of charge, hoping to introduce some slight color to her wardrobe.

Falling into work I thought back to the last time I had seen Jesse. I smiled remembering the way he had laughed as we ran from the barracks together. It was crazy to me that shortly he would potentially be living here in my shop alongside me, searching for-

Searching for me. 

The door to my shop opened again and I groaned loudly. 

“The door reads closed-” I snarled, coming around the corner. Jesse laughed loudly as my jaw fell open.

‘Is that any way to greet me,” He chuckled, holding his arms out. I launched myself at the man, kissing his hard as he caught me against his chest. Foir a moment we stayed their gripping at one another, before Jesse pulled me back by my upper arms.

“I should probably warn you-”

“Jesse,” Captain Rex came stumbling in through the door behind him, looking irritated. “This isn’t the hotel.” 

“Just making a quick stop on our way,” Jesse assured me with an eye room. “Shots, this is Captain Rex.”

“Oh, I know you, you take your drinks straight,” I smiled. The Captain simply nodded. 

“Still not coping with his losses well is he,” I muttered under my breath to Jesse. The man shook his head. 

“Unfortunately, Fives and his new girlfriend escaped before they could get handed babysitting duty,” Jese laughed, eyeing the Captain as he wandered the shop, pausing in front of my latest designs. It was a deep rose color, meant to be worn for the upcoming Senate Summer Banquet. The heavy nature of the garment was meant to hide the pregnancy while the deep dip of the neckline would draw eyes towards her face. It was some of my best work. 

“I made that one for the Senator of Batuu,” I called over with a small smile. “She is a regular in my shop so she gets the first pick of my new designs.” Beside me Jesse groaned loudly. 

‘Why would you tell him that,” Jesse rubbed his temple as Rex simply stared at the gown.

“It would be big on her,” he said after a while, his voice shaking slightly. I nodded, pointely not telling him of her pregnancy. Something told me that Jesse would kill me if I let anything else slip. Instead I simply turned away, allowing him to look over the design in silence once again.

“Fives has a girlfriend,” I asked, raising an eyebrow at this. He never seemed to be the relationship type to me. Jesse nodded smiling softly.

‘We call her Olrun,” he explained. “They will be coming by 79’s at some point.”

“I can’t wait,” I smiled. “Hopefully I’m working.” Jesse laughed, his deep voice echoing off of the walls of the shop.

“When aren’t you,” he smiled. “I have to take Rex to our hotel in a moment.” I nodded, suddenly feeling slightly deflated. Of course Jesse would not be able to spend the entirety of his leave with me.

“I’ll be back as soon as I know Rex is alright,” he continued quickly. “Once the week is over I have to report for ARC training and then I will be back.”

“Just you,” I asked, growing excited. Jesse nodded. 

“If the offer is still on the table, I would love to stay here with you throughout the investigation,” he smiled softly. I nodded enthusiastically.

“Like I would allow you to stay anywhere else.”


	12. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Thank you for your patience on this update, as some of you may know I have been dealing with a loss in my family and as a result my fics are all incredibly far behind! I should be back to regular updates shortly!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Jesse and the Captain had only just left when the door of my shop slammed open suddenly. I jumped, cursing as my pencil slashed across my sketch. A woman raced into my store, before crouching behind the blush dress the Captain had been fascinated with. She used the rack beside it to block herself from view, as though she was in danger. 

I nodded to myself, knowing what I needed to do. I moved slowly towards the crouching woman, making a point to be purposeful in my steps so I would not startle her further. THe young woman had tears running down her cheeks, causing my heart to clench for her. I remembered the times I had needed help in the past and how alone I had always felt. I knelt down beside the woman. 

“Are you okay,” I asked softly, using the tone I usually reserved for belligerent drunks. She shook her head in response, causing me to nod in understanding. “Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Another shake of her head. I nodded again, looking over my shoulder towards the front of the shop. A familiar flash of blue passed by, accompanied by a shout of an unfamiliar name. 

“Is that for you,” I asked, tilting my head slightly, trying to catch the name. Finally, the woman nodded. I rose to my feet promising to return shortly, before leaving the women hidden in the racks. 

Outside, Fives was all but sprinting down the road shouting for someone named Dina. I waved him down quickly. 

“Who are you looking for,” I asked him.

“Woman, long dark hair, blue eyes that make you feel like she is judging every word you say-” he began. I nodded. 

“I may have found her, she’s having a panic attack in my shop,” I said gesturing back towards my door. “What happened?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,’ Fives responded, already heading towards my door. I grabbed his arm as he attempted to pass me. He glared at me for a moment, a decidedly unlike Fives expression.

“Did you do anything to her,” I snapped, attempting to make my voice harsh. The man shook his head, quickly. I released him following closely behind as we returned to my shop. 

Fives was racing across the floor, sliding on his knees as he reached her side, still calling her name. I watched on from a distance, still concerned for the woman. 

“Did she say anything when she ran in,” he asked me. I shook my head, knowing that I would be of little help in this situation. Fives cursed in response, turning back to the shaking woman. The two began a quiet conversation, that I attempted to stay out of aside from offering support as Dina, as Fives called her, managed to get through to the woman. The two remained crouched in the corner for a while, as she slowly calmed herself, only leaving when she was finally mostly back to normal. 

The rest of the day was significantly quieter, the monotonous nature of my work giving way to some peaceful reflection on my current situation. I worked hard to push the feelings of distress from my mind, knowing that I could find a way to juggle my relationship with Jesse and my responsibilities as a Trade Federation contact. 

I rationalized that if I could juggle both owning my own relatively successful business and working nights as a bartender, I could handle splitting my life between Jesse and the extortionists. 

As I locked up for the night, I had a sense that I was forgetting something important. With a sigh, I decided to instead work on some of my orders, knowing Jese would likely be quite a while. From my desk my datapad flashed suddenly. The bright color caused me to gasp in realization.

I was meant to be having dinner with my mother that night, and I was already late. Racing to the desk, I quickly answered the call.

“Hey, mama,” I greeted, quickly gathering up my belongings. “I’m just leaving now, had some unexpected excitement at the shop today.”

“Likely story,” my mother laughed. “Just hurry over, before the food gets cold.”

“I’ll see you soon,” I smiled, already locking my safe. “Do you want me to bring anything?” 

“A boyfriend would be nice,” my mother chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I had not told her about Jesse yet and had no intention of doing so. No sooner had I thought of him than the man appeared in front of me, smiling as though the open door behind him was not abnormal. 

“Hey, Shots,” he said, I glared at him as my mom cheered. 

“Oh, so you’ve been holding out on me,” she snapped, playfully into the call. “Invite him to dinner and hurry, I am not waiting for you.” I sighed as my mother hung up on me. Jesse tilted his head as I grabbed his arm, pulling him from the store.

“Well, I forgot I had dinner with my mother tonight,” I explained, locking the door behind us. The streets were cold as we started towards the cantina district. “So now you get to experience her.”

“You seem stressed,” Jesse observed, taking my bag from my shoulder gently. I laughed. 

“Let’s just say my mother is a bit, excitable,” I laughed, grabbing his hand. “Are you alright with meeting her?”

“I mean she is the mother of my girlfriend,” Jesse shrugged. “Normally, I would have met her much sooner.”

“Fair,” I laughed. “I honestly hadn’t told her about you yet.”

“Embarrassed to be dating a clone,” Jesse laughed. I shook my head in surprise. 

“Now where would you get that idea,” I snapped, taking a sharp turn onto my mother’s road. “I just didn’t want to deal with-” 

I trailed off as we approached the house. My mother was standing on the front porch holding a sign. I felt my face turn red as Jesse howled with laughter.

“Don’t-”

“It’s about time,” my mother shouted towards us. “I made this months ago, but you never bring anyone home to meet your poor old mama.” I groaned. The image of my face was from my last year of schooling. Underneath she had written my name in bold black marker. Her message was clear. It had been far too long since I had brought a date home to meet her. 

We approached her slowly, hindered by Jesse’s body consuming laugher. He was nearly crying as we approached, before offering his hand to my mother. She paused.

“Before I greet you I have two questions,” she snapped. Jesse straightened up, snapping to attention at my side.

“Yes, ma’am,” he agreed. My mother nodded in approval towards me.

“I like this one,” she mouthed at me. I sighed.

“You’re torturing me, mama,” I said. She waved me off. 

“Have you ever cheated on a woman before,” my mother glared harshly as Jesse, who shook his head. 

“Never, ma’am.”

“Have you ever hurt someone?”

“Only in combat,” he responded, his voice unsure. I laughed.

“That’s an unfair question,” I scolded her. She nodded.

“I suppose, but I accept his answer,” the crazy woman smiled widely. “Two more and then you two can come inside.”

“I’m an open book,” Jesse responded, his form never once loosening. I rubbed my hand across my temple, knowing exactly what was coming. 

“Do you eat well, the last one she brought home was on some diet,” my mother rolled her eyes. “As if his weight was his biggest issue.”

“Mama,” I snapped. Jesse laughed again.

“Ma’am, you could give me concrete and I would try to eat it,” Jesse smiled widely. “Can never get too much food.”

“Alright-”

“I’m stopping you right there,” I interrupted my mother. She always ended with the food question and the thought of the new addition had me nearly biting my nails with anxiety.

“Don’t rush me,” she responded, eyeing Jesse for another moment. 

“Tell me,” she paused, turning to me, her eyes, so similar to my own shining with humor. “When can I expect grandchildren?”


	13. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Not too much to say today but as always feedback is greatly appreciated :)

Having Jesse on leave was an absolute dream. Throughout our relationship, I often considered that week to be some of the best times we had. From sunrise to sunset, Jesse would be around, helping me around the shop or walking me to the bar. He would even talk to mama for me when I was too busy to field her calls. The two of them had bonded over their mutual love of food and inability to be serious about anything, which pleased me to no end. As irritating as my mother could be, knowing she liked such an important person in my life made me feel very confident in my future. 

As the week progressed, we fell back into the pattern from the first time we had met. In the mornings Jesse would arrive, caff and often some sort of food in his arms. He would then sit with me for a time, watching as I worked on orders or made alterations. In the evening we always wound up at 79's either while I worked or as patrons ourselves. 

It was comfortable to say the least. 

Along with Jesse, Captain Rex was almost always in tow. The captain did not have much to say to me, instead just silently going through the motions of the day. His presence was not unwelcome, though he still appeared to be going through something, his sad eyes always gravitating towards the dresses I had left on display for the Senator. Jesse had stepped outside for a moment on the third day when I approached the captain.

“Captain,” I said softly, touching his arm. “Can I ask you why you keep looking at that gown as though it personally destroyed your life?” 

“Uh,” Rex stumbled for a moment, seemingly realizing he had been staring. “I just-”

“Rex,” Jesse shouted into the shop. “I need you for a minute.” Rex visibly relaxed at this, running out of the store to join his brother. 

Our days continued like this, with Jesse and the Captain taking up a near permanent residence in my store. The two would also accompany me to my shifts at 79’s each night. Often waiting at the counter until I was ready to leave for the night. I felt very safe with the two of them there, but after the third day I was ready to kill the Captain.

He had the unique ability to somehow manage to get in my way each and every time Jesse and I attempted to do anything as a couple. 

Walking to the cafe to grab some food for a night in became Rex lecturing us as to how expensive food from a place like that was. 

Giving Jesse a shot at the bar, meant Rex needed one too. 

Even when we managed to escape him for a moment, he would somehow find us. He appeared in my back office, behind the store and on one particularly uncomfortable occasion, we found him standing outside staring in the window while he slowly ate a frozen treat. 

The man was everywhere, silently ensuring nothing could happen. 

“Can’t Fives take him for a night,” I groaned, watching as Rex slowly paced between isles of clothes. Jesse sighed.

“Well, he’s a bit busy if the sheer volume of noises coming from his room is anything to go by,” he laughed. “I’ve mentioned Olrun, right?” 

“I met her, actually,” I frowned at the memory. “Poor girl looked like she’d seen a ghost.”

“Fives has that effect on people,” Jesse laughed. “But the two of them have been- dating I guess.” I smiled widely at this

“Funny how y’all aren’t supposed to date, yet nearly all of you are caught up with someone,” I snickered. Jesse rolled his eyes at this. 

“Well, you can ask Fives tonight,” Jesse offered, eyeing the Captain, “Maybe you can convince him I deserve a break too.” 

That night, the entirety of the 501st found themselves at my bar. Even Kix, who rarely joined the group appeared to be in the spirit of things, ordering a round for everyone, including the quiet Aux girl sitting beside him. I shot Jesse a look and this and he nodded, clearly he had been holding out on me. 

The night blurred as I worked, my conversations with the 501st grout becoming a mess of introductions and gentle teasing. Even Olrun, who had appeared tense at first, appeared to be enjoying herself. Even the bar fight which broke out between Jesse, Fives and Echo and a small group of the owner’s friends, did little to dampen the rapidly improving mood of the space. 

As the crowd thinned out for the night there was a shout from the back for me. Jesse stiffened at this.

“Clear out,” the manager shouted towards Jesse, Rex and Echo, who had stayed behind waiting for me to clean up. THe three glared towards the man but said nothing as they collected themselves and went to wait outside. 

“What’s going on,” I asked, walking towards the office.

“Your little friends just cost us hundreds in damages,” he snapped at me. I tilted my head at this, knowing exactly how much the glasses had cost as well as the lost profits on the drinks.

“When we bought this place those glasses cost less than a credit-”

“In reputation,” the man yelled at me. I rolled my eyes at this, but allowed him to continue. “I am banning them from the bar.”

“Who exactly are you banning,” I snapped. “You do not even know their names and you and I both know the 501st is one of the best paying units in the Grand Army.”

"I'm banning the one who is always with you, and the pouting captain, and the two who are basically the same person." 

"You don't have the authority," I snapped. "Lest you forget your contract is signed to me." 

“This comes from above me,” my manager admitted, his tone shifting slightly. “He’s back in town.”

“Oh,” I said softly. “When-”

“I'm not sure, but I think it best if your friends stay away for a time.” I nodded.

“Next time, just tell me, don;t try to blame them when we both know the real issue is that man,” I snapped. The manager sighed.

“He is still your boss,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Why you took the settlement-”

“Is none of your business,” I snapped. “Have a good night, I am going to be sick tomorrow.”


	14. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Welcome to yet another update on this work. Things are beginning to puck up here so hang on tight!
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)

When the 501st shipped out, Jesse stayed behind for two weeks. During that time he completed some of his preliminary screenings for his ARC training. He would report early each morning to the Coruscant Guard and discuss the upcoming investigation with them. In particular the group was focused on finding a civilian to work with them. They rightfully realized that anyone with more than one functioning brain cell would recognize a clone from a mile away.

During this time, he stayed with me in the back office of the shop. It was tight living but it was nice knowing that he was so close and not in immediate danger. At night he would talk to me about their plans and leads. I mostly stayed silent, working on my orders while he worked through his plans. 

Jesse believed that one of the three major clone hangouts was the basis of the information leak: 79’s, the docks, and the courtyards. According to him, there were already patrol units being sent to each of those locations every night, watching, however, when I was working I did not notice any unusual clones at the bar.

Once the formalities he needed to attend were completed, Jesse was shipped to Kamino to complete the secondary stages of his training. He left with little warning and without saying goodbye aside from a small note he left for me letting me know he would be back as soon as he could be and that he missed me already.

He had barely left the planet when the rumors started. Immediately, I began getting more intel in the bar than ever before, meaning that my once short calls with the Senator slowly began to grow in length. Suddenly, I knew the positions and scandals of every unit and its men. It was as if the universe realized this was my last chance to make a large dent in my debts, before I had to be truly sneaky to get around my boyfriend and the group of literal super soldiers he was assembling to combat the issue that was me. 

At first, I continued my attempts to shield the 501st, hiding the fact that I knew their location almost constantly. Following their leave, I managed to keep in contact with Olrun, who would update me on the boys from time to time. I liked her, and of course would always have a soft spot for Fives, Echo and even Rex. However, with Jesse safely on Kamino, my resolve began to waver. Slowly, but surely, I began feeding information about their location and missions along with the others. 

I found a slight thrill in watching the information I was learning grow. It was as if I was actually doing something to impact the war and help myself. A small part of me enjoyed the thrill of being a “spy” even if I was concerned about the long term repercussions which would come with it. 

I was seeing thousands of credits removed from my debt by the day. Coupled with the boom in my business, I was looking at less than a year until I was completely free of my obligations to the Trade Federation. My biggest breakthrough on my debt was when I accidentally learned of an illicit relationship between a clone and a civilian.

The first relationship I learned of was Commander Wolffe of the 104th and his Coordinator. The two were planetside after a particularly difficult operation, bringing with them Star Corps and the lovely Irene,who I would go on to be particularly close with moving forward. They were exiting the small cafe when I saw them gently brush against one another, their hands barely touching. 

To the casual observer, it would appear as though it was an accident, but the action was so similar to those Jesse and I took that I began to pay attention to them, the way they appeared to be caught up in their own world. The way he looked at her as though he would fight the entire droid army for her. The way she smiled as though there was no one else in the world.

I reported their relationship to the Viceroy that night and immediately got a bonus reduction in my debt. I was so excited that I immediately called mama and too her out to dinner in celebration. 

From that day on, I often reported on high running clones and their romantic interests, as the price for such information was much higher than the little pieces of bar gossip I was receiving. 

The Senator of Batuu made an unexpected visit to my stoer a few days before Jesse returned home, her stomach significantly rounder than ever before. I realized information from her may be the most useful thing I had ever brought to the men.

“So, any idea when you’re having this baby,” I asked, measuring out another design for the woman. The Senator smiled softly, her hand resting on her bump as she thought. 

“Well, I’m around seven months at this point,” she paused for a moment. “Actually closer to eight, so probably about a month left.” I nodded at this, realizing that she had been the center of the media around the time she had gotten pregnant. 

I attempted to pry more information out of her that day, but found that she was unwilling to give me much. I let the subject drop, instead discussing the recent changes the Clone Commission had brought about. The woman was very diplomatic in her responses, but i sensed there was something much deeper she was attempting to hedge around. 

The second couple I discovered was actually at 79’s. During the usual Cherfers game that I noticed the usually loud mouthed captain was sporting a 501st patch on her uniform. After eavesdropping for a moment, I realized that it was likely she was dating one of the clones. A little bit of digging and a phone call to Dina later and I knew that Hardcase had been bragging about his relationship with the Reccos star.

That particular piece of intelligence brought me more debt forgiveness than the Commander due simply to the fact that Ace was universally known as well as a potential target like myself. I nearly fainted when I realized that I may have hurt her in a manner similar to my own hurt. 

I wish now that my momentary clarity had prompted me to act sooner, but I was so caught up in the relief of eliminating my debt that I pushed morality aside. 

I was selfish, the one thing I had always prided myself on being above. 

I was selfish and I was weak. 

Jesse returned after two months, his armor freshly painted and his skills honed. He was still the same man I had always known, but there was something about the way he held himself that changed. If he had been vigilant before, he was omnipotent now. He could all but see the future with the way he was able to analyze situations and come up with solutions in the same breath.

He was an ARC Trooper thorough and through. He would consistently observe me, making note of every small detail of my actions throughout the day.

It got to the point where I began to grow paranoid under his gaze. 

“Shots,” Jesse approached me early one morning before he left to go attend the unit. I did not know the names of the men he was working with, for security reasons, but he seemed to be constantly needed by them. My Jesse was a leader and was truly excelling in his role, making me both immensely proud of him and terrified of his resolve. His voice was hushed as he placed his hands gently on my waist, his chin coming to rest on my shoulder as I glared at the designs laid out in front of me. 

“Yes, love,” I asked, half tilting my head onto him. Jesse chuckled, his warm breath tickling my cheek. 

“Can I ask you something," he asked, his tone still gentle. For a moment my hands faltered on the designs. I quickly attempted to cover the lapse by shuffling the papers. 

“Of course,” I said, feigning nonchalance. Mentally I began thinking back through the previous days and the precautions I had taken in order to prevent Jesse from noticing my frequent transmissions. I could not think of a time where I had made a mistake big enough for him to take note. 

“The boys and I have been talking,: he said softly. I nodded, having expected this to happen eventually, just not so soon in his investigation. 

“Okay,” I said slowly, unsure where he was taking this. 

“We agreed that we need someone on the inside at each of the three major potential locations,” he said, with a sigh. “I was thinking that you could help us at 79’s since you basically run the place.”

“You want me to help you find the spy,” I asked, my eyes widening slightly. “Like a spy for you?”

“Well, yeah, if you want to look at it that way,” Jesse laughed. “I just need someone who can listen to the gossip and try to help us figure out who is on the receiving end of it.” 

For a moment, I considered telling Jesse the truth. I considered spilling my guts and letting him know that I knew exactly who was spreading the information. Instead, almost against my will, I nodded once.

“I’ll try,” I agreed. Jesse smiled widely, pulling me tightly to his chest. 

“Thank you, cyar;ika,” he muttered into my hair, pressing a gentle kiss into the crown of my head. “You have no idea how amazing it is to have someone you can trust with such important matters.”


End file.
